


(Untitled)

by AnonOCreeper



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonOCreeper/pseuds/AnonOCreeper





	(Untitled)

John stood, staring silently out his window. It wasn’t as if there was much else he could do. Correction: much else he felt like doing. John Egbert, usually energetic, usually raring to go, was deterred by nothing but a light drizzle upon his windowpane and a heavy feeling of lethargy. It had been days since John had even left his house. 

Nothing much seemed important anymore, not after the game. Everything went back to normal after that. At least, John supposed it was normal. John certainly didn’t feel normal. He didn’t feel anything. After the excitement of the game, normal life was empty and boring. John moved away from the window and threw himself moodily down upon his bed, wishing for sleep he knew wouldn’t come.

***

Rose sat on her couch, staring at the flickering fire in the grate, a book lying open on her lap. No matter how ordinary this scene appeared, it wasn’t at all. Rose couldn’t concentrate. She couldn’t read. There were stacks of books on either side of her, rising higher and higher. She cast the book aside, stood up, and began to pace yet again.

***

Dave sat on his futon, glaring at the wall, willing for something to happen. At this point, he would have been happy for the wall to fall down on him, if only to have something vaguely interesting occur. But even that wouldn’t really be all that exciting. Things much worse had happened during the game, things which would change anyone. His brother had died. And now his brother was back, and he was just supposed to accept that, and forget the whole thing?

His brother certainly seemed to think so. In fact, if he didn’t know better, he’d say his brother had just forgotten the entire thing. Whenever he brought it up, his brother ruffled his hair like a child and rolled his eyes through his shades, then said something along the lines of, “Sure, little bro.” 

It really bothered Dave. He couldn’t even work up the effort to go and check if anyone was online. He didn’t eat, or at least not nearly often enough. And he couldn’t stand the uninteresting world around him anymore. He stood, stretched,   
and headed into the kitchen. At least he could pretend he was doing something there.

***

Jade sat near the lake, staring pensively into the waters, her own reflection distorted and rippled. There were lines underneath her eyes from lack of sleep, and her black hair was messy and uncombed. She, like, she supposed, the rest of her group, was completely and utterly unconcerned about daily life anymore. 

Nothing mattered. She wanted some hint of the old excitement. But there was none. Every rustle of the leaves was just another gust of wind, a ripple on the water just another piece of something falling in. The eyes she though she felt watching her were just small animals, which skittered away in fear at the sight of her. 

She flopped back onto the grass, her green eyes staring upwards, watching the clouds that were nothing but clouds, listening to trees that were just trees, and knowing that soon she would go back to a house that was only a house. She closed her eyes, wishing for the clouds, trees and house to disappear. Wishing to forget the game that was so stamped in her memory. Wishing to forget everything.

***


End file.
